A business enterprise may employ service gateways to route transactions between computing resources of a computing system. The service gateway may include a transaction monitoring agent to monitor the transactions and generate transaction logs. Some transaction monitoring agents store the transaction information in the transaction logs using a raw data format. As a result the transaction information contained in these types of transaction logs is not easily accessible and is not readily understandable to an end user. Furthermore the transaction logs might only be utilized during an investigation into the cause of a technical issue that has already occurred at the computing system. As a result an enterprise might not take full advantage of the information contained in the transaction logs to maintain the health and status of its computing systems. Therefore a need exists for improved approaches to utilizing the transaction log information collected by transaction monitoring agents of service gateways.